20 Questions
by BAUGirl05
Summary: Just a small oneshot when JJ and Will first started dating


**20 Questions**

**So Just a small OneShot about JJ and Will when the first started dating. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or One Tree Hill**

* * *

It was a cold autumn night in New Orleans. Will and JJ where sitting in Will's apartment as the rain poured down, getting heavier each hour. JJ and Will had been seeing each other for almost five months, although it felt like less due to their busy work schedules. But still any chance they could get one of them would fly the 893 miles that stood between them.

They were currently cuddling on the couch talking, the faint sound of the TV humming in the background.

"And then my niece Kaitlin told me that…" JJ said before Will interrupted her.

"Whoa, wait… you have a niece?" Will scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Yeah, did I not mention I had a niece?"

"Uh... no I don't think so" Will drawled out, he thought deeply for a minute

"What?" JJ laughed

"Let's play a game" Will said "20 questions"

"Wha… why?" JJ said still amused

"Cause I wanna know these things about ya JJ, ya know, even the small information" He smiled and stared deeply into those blue eyes he instantly loved from the moment she introduced herself to him.

JJ blushed "Okay, I guess I'll play your game"

* * *

"Okay, so I would start with something easy like your favourite colour, but I already know its royal blue, so…" JJ laughed, he really did pay attention and listen about the little details.

"First boyfriend?" Will smirked as he asked

"Oh, starting heavy" JJ laughed "Uhh, Jamie Rooney, I was 4, he was 5"

"Cute" Will teased.

"It was until he cried and broke up with me because I beat him at soccer"

"Ah, Jennifer Jareau, forever the soccer star"

"Talent's talent"

"So..." Will started only to be cut off.

"Ah Ah, Detective I do believe it's my turn"

"Sorry_ Agent_, my bad"

JJ cleared her throat "How many girlfriends have you had" when Will looked surprised she responded "you started it"

"Well..." Will thought for a minute "I think around 5, no wait… 6"

"Really" JJ said, shock evident in her voice

Will laughed "Yeah…why?"

"Just thought Mr Player like you would have women hanging off your arm"

Will smirked and winked at JJ "ya said girlfriends, not girls"

"Ohhh, my bad" JJ laughed but turned serious

"I'm kiddin', JJ" Will said "I'm not like that"

JJ smiled "I know"

"Uh, if you could have any super power, what would you want?"

"Hmm, interesting question" JJ said as she thought

"Thank you" Will laughed

"Maybe, time travel, you know, so I could revisit the best times and skip or redo the hard ones" JJ said "What about you"

"The ability to fly" With the confused look on JJ's face he explained "Every ten year old either wants super strength or to be able to fly"

"You've clearly given this a lot of thought" JJ supressed a grin

"Well, who doesn't want super powers" Will chuckled

"Hmm, let's see" JJ thought "favourite film?"

"Die Hard or the batman trilogy"

"So action films?"

"Only the good ones" Will said "Favourite TV show"

"Promise you won't laugh" JJ said seriously "One Tree Hill"

"The one with all the romance and love triangles?" Will couldn't hold the chuckle that had escaped

"It's not funny, it's a great show!" JJ stated

"Yeah, it's okay, but I didn't have you down for a show like that. Ya know, one with love stories everywhere?"

"It's not just about love stories, and besides, like you said there's a lot you don't know about me"

"Okay, well now I know" Will smirked

"Where you in a band?"

"What?" Will asked

"Where you in a band, when we met you said you played the drums"

"Uh" Will laughed "Yeah, for a bit in 9th grade"

JJ laughed "What music did you play?"

Will blushed "Oh ya know, just the normal heavy metal stuff"

JJ giggled "Oh please tell me there are photos?"

"None that you are ever gonna see" Will winked and thought of what he was going to ask "So since I 'don't know ya so well', tell me something about you"

"Uh, if I could I would live on Cheetos"

"I meant something I didn't already know" Will smirked

"Like what?" JJ asked

"I don't know, something no one knows" Will raised his eyebrows waiting

JJ thought for a minute "Uhh, fine. But you can't tell anyone, even the team don't know about this"

"Scouts honour" Will held up his three fingers

JJ closed her eyes and blurted out "I used to do pageants"

JJ opened her eyes to find Wills shocked, yet amused ones. "What?" he chuckled "Miss Badass FBI agent? You're joking right, the soccer superstar Jennifer Jareau in pageants? I didn't have you as the type of being a girly girl"

"I know right, my Mom made me do it. My Dad took me to soccer, so she made me do pageants" Will was still laughing

"And the BAU doesn't know?"

"Are you kidding? If Morgan found out I would never live this down." Will was still laughing "It was only until I was 8"

"Is there any photos of that?" Will asked

JJ smirked "None that you'll ever see"

"Okay, okay" Will had calmed down "See this wasn't bad, we got to know more about each other and it brought us closer together" Will said as he moved closer to JJ

"Oh did it now" JJ smiled

"Oh yeah, now I know that my hot girlfriend was a pageant Queen" Will smirked

"Oh, like I found out I have a heavy metal rocker for a boyfriend" JJ looked at Will smiling

Will laughed as he slid one of his hands behind JJs neck "Somethin' like that" Will said "So… Truth or Dare tomorrow night" JJ laughed, she didn't expect anything less from Will.

* * *

**So what did you think, I just wanted more JJ/Will fics especially with Season 9 coming and everyone being on edge worrying. Leave a review if you can, tell me if you like/didn't like. Criticism is always welcome :D thanks **


End file.
